Secret lovers
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Astronema and Zhane are keeping secret from their teammates but what is it?


Title: Secret lovers.

Arthur: Evil Wanda

Summary: Astronema and Zhane are keeping secret from their teammates.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On earth, Zhane, the silver power ranger was feeding his girlfriend Astronema, the princess of darkness.

"Oh, well thank you" Astronema thanked eating the strawberry and get a kiss from Zhane.

"You welcome, my princess" Zhane smiled give her other kiss.

"Oh, I forget told you, a friend of mind needs someone to watch over her house when she and her boyfriend are out of town this weekend and she ask me, I was wander if you want to come with me?" Astronema asked sat in Zhane's lap.

"Sound good to me" Zhane answered wrapping his arms around her waist and give her a long passionate kiss. "Call your friend as soon you get back to Dark Fortress and I meet you here tomorrow" give her other long passionate kiss and watch her teleport.

The next day, Astronema was talk on her cell phone.

"Okay, I know, Selina" Astronema sighed. "What time? 5 o'clock pm, okay, bye" added close her phone when Zhane's wrapping around her waist and give her a kiss on the check.

"So, what time is your friend leave?" Zhane asked as Astronema wrapping her arms around his neck from in font him and his hands went to her breasts but she walk away. "Hey"

"Wait for Friday" Astronema answered. "Selina leaving at 5, so you can come around 6" give him a kiss. "So tell a lie to other rangers and meet me here at this address" give him a pice of pager then a long passionate kiss and teleport.

"Man, I love that woman but I have been gone 3 days, who going to cover me?" Zhane asked sat down. "I knew someone, he own me a favor and I know where he lives"

In Jump city, a man in his late 20ths was reading a file when Zhane teleport in.

"Hey big bro" Zhane called as the man look up and saw Zhane.

"Zhane James Hawks" the man hugged Zhane.

"Hey, Slade remember that favor you own me big time?" Zhane asked as the man name Slade look at him.

"Yeah, I remember it." Slade answered. "What do you need?" asked.

"Tell the others rangers that I stay with you for 3 days" Zhane answered as Slade nodding.

"And why should I lie at Andros and other?" Slade quizzed.

"Because I sent time with my girlfriend," Zhane answered.

"And who is you girlfriend, who I want to meet?" Slade smiled.

"Her name will run your blood cold"

"Ohh, she says...mysterious"

"Yeah because she Astronema, the princess of darkness"

"Astronema, man she is hot".

"Yeah, but she mean the world to me".

"Oh, like mom meant to dad" as Zhane nodded.

"So you help me?"

"Yep" as Zhane hugged him and told where he will be for the weekend.

Friday, Astronema listed what her friend, Selina said.

"Now, the cats are with my sister, May so you be free and thank for watch the house" Selina called as Astronema nodding. "And no party"

"I know, you better go before Bruce leave without you" Astronema smiled as Selina nodding and left. **Good, she gone, now Zhane and I can be alone for three days **as she going to set something up for her and Zhane.

At 6 o'clock, Zhane come to the door and knock when Astronema open the door.

"Hey, you look beautiful" Zhane smiled as Astronema let him in and give him a kiss.

"Thanks but you have a big surprise after dinner" Astronema thanked as Zhane smiled.

"Are you dessert?" Zhane asked as Astronema grimed.

"Wait and saw" Astronema called as she sat out the dishes and Zhane kiss her neck. "Zhane".

"What?" Zhane asked.

"You win" Astronema answered "How about dinner?

"Let can have it," Zhane answered as Astronema kiss him.

"You know I hate you win" Astronema laughed as Zhane rub his nose on hers.

"But I win a prize and I love her" Zhane smiled as Astronema gain.

"I love you, too" Astronema kissed him as he put her on her the table as he kisses her back. "I think we should skip dinner?" asked as Zhane nodded as Astronema wrapper her lags around his waist and kiss him with passionate.

"Take this upstairs?" Zhane asked as Astronema nodding, unwrapped her lags from his waist, and lead him upstairs.

"Wait here, I have change in something" Astronema called walk away to bathroom as Zhane take off his boots and shire when Astronema touch his shoulder and he turn and saw her. Astronema was wearing a silk, dark blue gown that looked almost like a kimono.

**I dead and went to heaven **he thought as Astronema wrapper her arms around his neck as he wrapper his around her waist and laid her on the bed.

"I love you" Astronema smiled as Zhane nuzzling her neck.

"I love you, too Astronema. It's hard to believe we were once enemies isn't it?" Zhane asked as Astronema kiss his neck.

"Don't speak about the past Zhane; just think about what is happening here and now, with me." Astronema answered as Zhane kiss her shoulder.

Lemon Begins

Zhane then take off her kimono and kiss his went to her breasts. Astronema start to moan as he start suckled her right breast as he uses his left hand to play with her other then move to the left on and kiss his down as his right hand move to her womanhood.

"Ohh, Zhane" She moaned as Zhane move his right hand to her womanhood and put his tongue in deeper, enjoying the sweet taste of her. "Oh god" Then he pulled he tongue out and inserted two fingers grinning at her moan. Zhane pumped his fingers in and out of her quickening the pace with every moan she let loose of her soft kissable lips. Her fingers dug into the black blankets she laid upon. "Please" she pleaded. He complied and trusted deeper inside of her and inserted a third finger. She moaned deeply.

"I want you to cum, Astronema" Zhane smiled watching her as she arched her back and moaned. He could feel her walls tighten around his fingers. He knew she was close to climaxing. He gave a last pump and twisted his fingers. She climaxed and her replaced his fingers with his tongue and drank her juices. She bucked her hips at the new warmth of his mouth. He grabbed her hips and kept her there. Plunging his tongue in deeper swallowing every drop. Her fingers tightened on the bed. In addition, her eyes were clouded in lust. He placed her down and smirked.

"You taste delicious Astronema, did you like that?" Zhane asked her. He crawled up her and started to kiss her begging for entrance to her mouth. Before she could reply, she pulls away.

"We have to get you out of those sweatpants " Astronema called run her hands down his sweatpants but she put her hands down to his penis as he get up and he removed his pants and tossed them away. Once they were removed, he found her roaming his body with her hands. "Please master I want to taste you please oh please master Please." She begged him oh how could he deny her.

"Of course my love." Zhane replied to her.

She grabbed a hold of his member and stroked it lightly. She bent down on her knees and licked the pre-cum off his throbbing member. It was swollen as if in pain. She took the head of his manhood, sucked lightly, and started to suck. Hr moaned in pure pleasure as she took his whole throbbing member into her mouth and pulled away repeating this movement over and over again he could tell his climax was coming by the flood running through his balls. She pulled away so only the tip of his member was in her mouth and gave a long hard suck and bit down as he climaxed she swallowed every drop his hands tightened there hold that were resting on her head when she started.

He grabbed her arms and lifted her up she was smiling at him. "Did I please you master?" she asked such the cutest questions. "Of course but now it is my turn to pleasure you" he laid her down on the bed and spread her legs wide. In one fast and painless moment, he entered her tight walls. She was perfect it was as if they were meant for each other. She gasped in surprise as he moved in her. Each thrust getting harder as she moaned in pleasure. Each thrust getting faster with every scream she let loose of those soft kissable lips. Her walls were tightening as he continued his pattern. He could tell she was close. He gave one last thrust hitting her G-spot.

"Oh Zhane" Her nails dug into his shoulders as he let his sperm enter her. She climaxed as he did mixing their juices together.

End Lemon

"I love you, Zhane" Astronema called lay her head on his chest.

"I love you, too" Zhane smiled wrapper his arms around her waist as they feel to sleep.

The next day, Zhane wake up early and walk downstairs to work on preparing breakfast.

"I hope she like what I makes" Zhane smiled as the smell of eggs, bacon and toast smothering the air of the house and he hear Astronema come downstairs.

"Hey, beautiful" Zhane called as Astronema kiss him.

"Morning" Astronema smiled as Zhane kiss her back. "What for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon and toast" Zhane answered nuzzled her neck.

"I was think about you for breakfast" Astronema joked.

"We can skip breakfast" Zhane answered as Astronema nodded and kiss him passionate as he put his hands to her breast as they laid down on the table as Zhane kiss her neck.

Lemon brining

Astronema start to moan as he start suckled her right breast as he uses his left hand to play with her other then move to the left on and kiss his down as his right hand move to her womanhood.

"Oh yes" she moaned in his ear that made him go faster.

"You know what I want and I know what you want," Zhane whispered as Astronema nodded. Zhane remove his hand and put his member it and she closes her eyes. She gasped in surprise as he moved in her. Each thrust getting harder as she moaned in pleasure. Each thrust getting faster with every scream she let loose of those soft kissable lips. Her walls were tightening as he continued his pattern. He could tell she was close. He gave one last thrust hitting her G-spot when their phones ring.

End Lemon

"Slade" Zhane called out of her.

"Selina" Astronema growled as they grabbing their phones.

"Yes?" Zhane asked. "What big S? I thought I told you to tell them I stay with you" pause look over to Astronema, who was nodded. "Okay, thanks again and keep lied" hang up the phone when Astronema hugged him.

"I hear that Selina get marring and she let me keep her house" Astronema smiled.

"That great, I can move in with you" Zhane called.

"But what you be ranger?" Astronema asked.

"I give it to my brother; he is the eldest in the family".

"I give up be the princess of darkness to be with you" as they share a kiss.

Two years later, Zhane come to his new home to his girlfriend is cooking.

"Astronema" Zhane called walk to the kitchen to see Astronema cook something.

"How was work?" Astronema asked look over her shoulder.

"Good, teach those new Foots soldiers are come lead good" Zhane answered as Astronema put the plates out and set the table.

"I bet Oroku Saki will give you a big paycheck for that" Astronema called as Zhane take something out of his pocket and show it to Astronema.

"He really pays me" Zhane smiled show a check of $1 million dollars.

"Is that what I think it is?" Astronema asked take the check.

"Yes, $1 million dollars and we can add it to our back account" Zhane answered as Astronema hugged him.

"That make our account to $1 billion dollars" Astronema smiled.

"Yeah" Zhane nodded as Astronema kiss his check. **I better call Slade to see if he can help me pick out a ring for Astronema **thought as Astronema walk to finish cooking and he went to the phone. He calls up Slade and told what he wants to do. Then follower day, Zhane brought Astronema an engagement ring.

"My little bro getting marring before me" Slade joked as Zhane look at the ring and image Astronema smiled when he ask her to marry him.

"Yeah, I know" Zhane smiled as Slade dip him off at his home.

"Call me after she say yes" Slade answered.

"Astronema will say yes, I know her" Zhane answered walk home to his girlfriend.

In the house, Astronema was read when Zhane walk behind her and cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" Zhane asked in her ears.

"Zhane?" Astronema answered remove his hands and she get up.

"Give this girl a prize" Zhane called.

"When do you get back?" Astronema asked.

"5 mines going" Zhane answered put his hands in his pocket

"What in your pocket ?" Astronema asked.

"Something you may say yes to" Zhane answered.

"What?" Astronema asked.

"Close your eyes" Zhane answered as she did as she told while Zhane get on one knee and put out the box. "Astronema, we be together for two years and for that, I thank you for it and ask from you in retune to become my wife?" asked show the ring as Astronema open her eyes and saw a large diamond ring.

"Yes, of course I marry you" Astronema answered as Zhane get up and put the ring on her finger.

"It suits you" Zhane smiled as Astronema hugged him.

"I love you" Astronema called.

"I love you too" Zhane called as they share a long passionate kiss. **I am in heaven**.

The end


End file.
